I'd be Running up that Road
by Hakudoushi-25
Summary: 16 year old, Mitaka Oshino, was dared to walk down a cursed road that will lead her to the Fuedal Era. She then meets and befriends Demons. Will she actually fall in love? Did her parents forget about her? READ TO FIND OUT! NarakuOC and SesshomaruOC
1. Default Chapter

Haku:hey! Its my first fic! I hope you enjoy it!

What things mean:  
  
Haku:Me, Hakudoushi-25 

"..." means talking

'...' means thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters from that show, but, I do own Mitaka Oshino.

I'd be Running up that Road

Chapter 1  
You'll Never Make it Out Alive  
  
She took a deep breath before the bell rang. She knew she would have to do this, or she would be the laughing stalk of the school. It was hard enough already, as it was. She bundled her books in a woven bag and sluggishly thumped her way out of the room. Her blonde hair looked flat as the wind blew it as she opened the door to the school yard. It was Friday, you would have figured everyone would have been happy to be gone for the weekend. But not Mitaka. Her friend, Kimiko, had dared her to walk down Sakura Ave. But, who would care about walking down a road? Well, this wasn't an ordinary road, frankly, I don't even know why it's even considered to be a road. No residences, cars, trees, or even stray animals ever went down it. Mitaka strutted around to see if Kimiko, was to be seen. But, of course Kimiko noticed her and she hurried her to move. Mitaka didn't want to go, but Kimiko, being the little annoying brat she was, made her do it.

"Hurry the pace Mitaka, you walk like an old lady!" Kimiko snapped.  
"Alright..." Mitaka replied.  
  
The wind blew franticly when they arrived at the abandoned street. Mitaka looked at Kimiko for the last time as she took a step forward. Do Not Enter signs posted everywhere on the gate to the road. Broken tree branches, dead leaves and diseased rats lied everywhere as Kimiko quickly opened the gate and motioned Mitaka to go in. Mitaka nodded as she slumped her way down the huge hill behind the gate. The grass layed dead along the side of the road. Mitaka sniffed the air, it was heavy and bitter. She could feel the negative energy brewing in the smuggy air. Then, she thought hesitantly about the legends that told about this very road that was scaring her out of her mind.  
  
'This very road..." She began. "Has so many legends, yet, it seems so peaceful... I can hardly believe how you could be so scared, of this. I am standing on this very road, the most feared place here. The very road they said to be cursed, by a very evil man long ago... who then got sent to hell. It was said, that whoever he was, he hated this country, and attempted to become the emperor, but failed. He became very jealous of the emperor and decided to assassinate him. And he succeeded. At that point, he had a taste for havoc. He had to do more. More evil plots had to be made. To keep his craving from getting out of hand. So, he placed a curse, on this very road, which used to be a wondrous road full of nature and wildlife, he killed it. Cursing it with a spell, to create a reality of terror, to take you to a place, where you'd never belong...' br

Mitaka was silent. As she noticed that road went on forever, she decided to turn back. But, she noticed that she had walked far, so she called out to Kimiko.  
  
"KIMIKO!" She yelled. "I MADE IT!"

There was no reply. Mitaka figured that Kimiko didn't hear her, due to her wax-filled eardrums. So, Mitaka briskly ran up the road. As she noticed that the road had turned from breaking up concrete to gravel, then to dirt, then to fresh grass. There was no ending. Had she had taken a wrong turn? But, what turns were there to make? When she looked up... a huge dusty cloud of air moved in her direction as she slowly inhaled it. Her lungs filled with a dry substance that made her cough furiously. The wind picked up once more and it became more and more powerful as she walked forward. When it stopped, Mitaka opened her eyes to see a open forest. She looked back, and noticed that the road was just grass. But the grass was living. As of the trees and flowers. Mitaka's heart began to beat rapidly. She knew that she wasn't on the street any longer. If she was, everything would have been dead. You wouldn't have ever noticed her fear, or anxiety in her, but she felt a great bit of it as she began to breath heavily and her heart raced. She needed to find where she was, and how she could get home. She walked hesitanty to find a little old fashion village. A thought past through her mind. Was she in the...past? Mitaka walked toward the village to see if she could get some help. She knocked at it's rustic door, an old lady answered.  
  
"Well, Kannichiwa, little child, what may I get for you?" The lady asked.  
"I need some help, Ms. I have seemed to have gotten lost." Mitaka replied.  
"Well, I'll do the best I can, so, what is the problem?"  
"I was walking down this road, and I ended up here..."  
  
The lady was silent. She looked as if she didn't understand a word Mitaka had just said.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know what a road is..." the old lady said.  
"Oh..." Mitaka's sentence was cut-off at the sight of a weird looking thing.

"Child, come in here, a demon is coming, and you mustn't stay out here..."

The lady's expressions were predictable. She was scared for her safety, but what was a demon? Just then, the door swung open and a demon spoke.  
  
Haku: It's done... at least the first one! Did you like it?  
InuYasha: Oh, this fic is screwed...  
Hiei: Yeah, It is...  
Haku: HEY!  
InuYasha: Yeah, It sucks because there is no me in it...  
Hiei: Exactly!  
Haku: Why are you here, Hiei, this isn't a Yu Yu Hakusho fic!  
Hiei: Soooo?  
Haku: -- forget it...  
Hiei: Yep.  
InuYasha: Yep.  
Haku: Well... that's it! I left you with a cliff hanger... so tune in next time, and please review! R&R!


	2. Who Ever Said It Would Be Easy Cpt 2

  
  
Haku: hey! Heres chapter 2!  
InuYasha: ... no!!!!!  
Haku: what?  
InuYasha: This is just the beginning of this horrid fic.  
Haku: Oh just shut up, you stupid hanyou!  
InuYasha: ... I'll kill you!!! 

Haku: OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
InuYasha: **BOOM**

Haku: Ok, heres chapter 2 of "I'd be running up that road"

I'd be Running up that Road  
  
Chapter 2  
Who said it would be easy?  
  
_Just then, the door swung open and a demon spoke.  
  
_Mitaka quickly looked up, as she saw the strangest creature. He had long silver hair with piecing gold eyes that looked as if he was looking into your soul.  
  
"Humans, such weak creatures..." He said. His eyes shoot right at Mitaka.  
"And who are you supposed to be, ugly baka?" Mitaka snapped.  
  
The demon eyed Mitaka.  
  
"Such bravery, to snap at a demon..." He stretched his cold hands and lifted Mitaka's chin. She looked strait at him in fear.  
  
"Get your dirty hands off me freak!" Mitaka yelled, slightly shuttering.  
"You are certainly a human." He said, in a sly voice.  
"But, you have the personality of a demon." He continued.

The lady's grip on Mitaka tightened. She then let go and ran away... she was just to afraid.  
  
"That poor lady... I wish I could just run away..." Mitaka thought.  
  
" What is your name, Human?" The demon questioned.  
" Mitaka Oshino." Mitaka said.  
" I am Sesshomaru" He replied.  
" I will come again... " He added, pulling his fingers off of Mitaka's soft chin.  
  
Mitaka sat there, wondering what he wanted. The lady walked back.  
  
" I am so sorry, my dear." She said, giving her a glass of water.  
" I have three children that are next door, one 6 year old, one 13 year old and one 3 year old, I had to see if they are alright."  
  
"That is alright, I understand completely." Mitaka answered.  
" What are demons?" Mitaka asked.  
  
" Well, demons are creatures that are well..." She stopped.  
" Demons are... things that posses power..."  
  
" Oh, I see..." Mitaka said.  
  
" I am very sorry, My name is Lin." The lady said. The lady had cut black hair, and brown eyes. She had a very slim face, and she was very plain. She wore a pale blue kimono, with many layers underneath.  
  
" Oh, Hello Lady Lin, I am Mitaka." Mitaka said politely.

"Come, you must see my family and children." Lady Lin said.  
  
Lady Lin lead Mitaka to a temple. Two children sat at the balcony and one child sat on the top step.  
They waved at me. I waved back. The older, more mature child sat slandered beside the youngest child. The middle child sits by herself.  
  
" MAO, TAIORI, SHIKO!" Lady Lin yelled sternly.  
  
" Yes mother." The three children replied.  
"This is Mitaka, she will be staying with us for awhile." Lady Lin said.  
  
" OK!!!" Mao said. She is the Youngest.  
  
" Yeah, ok..." Taori said. She is the Middle Child.  
  
" Why...?" Shiko said. She is the oldest.  
  
Haku: Ok... I am so tired rite now... so I'm leavin it here!  
InuYasha: Well, that was crap.  
Haku: NOOO!!!!!! OSUWARI!  
InuYasha: **THUMP**  
Haku: Lol. 


End file.
